Because the Night
by Sakurras
Summary: "Because the night belongs to lovers. Because the night belongs to us.". Draco, Blaise and Hermione share a passionate night together after a stressful day.


**This is based off of the song "Because The Night" by CASCADA. I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING AND CASCADA!**

Because the Night

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I can't say how many times Blaise and I have watched her suffer the from the ridicule her friends and fellow Gryffindors give her. They couldn't accept that we were a couple. Everyone else had accepted it and the teachers couldn't have been happier to see house unity. Hell, even our fellow Slytherins accepted her and she's a muggleborn! We've offered more than once to let her sit with us at the Slytherin table but she declines. She believes that if she were to do that the ridicule might get worse. She's even forbidden Blaise and myself from helping her and standing up for her against her friends and fellow housemates. She wants to prove that she can't be broken by their insults. It hurts me and Blaise to have to sit and watch our girlfriend go through everything.

Even now we watched as her former friends gave her more grief. She just looked down at her food and said nothing. I looked at the rest of the Gryffindor table and saw a lot of them giving her dirty looks. I gritted my teeth and my hands clenched into fists. It was getting harder for me to just sit there and do nothing.

"Calm down, Drake." Blaise said, placing a hand on one of my fists. I slowly unclenched them and took a deep breath before turning to look at him.

"Blaise, it's getting harder to just sit here and watch this unfold before us! She's going to break soon! You can't say you haven't noticed because I know you have."

"Yes, Drake, I have but she'll get mad at us if we try to interfere. We have to stay out of this, for her."

I nodded slowly and gave a sigh of resignation. I knew he was right but it was hard for me to accept it. I watched as Potter said something, causing her to clench her fork. I hadn't once seen her eat something; she just pushed her food around her plate. The Weasel said something and I saw her look at him with a saddened look. I watched as she stood up, grabbed her things and left the Great Hall. She hadn't gotten out of the Great Hall, when the Weasel stood up and followed her. Blaise and I quickly jumped up. I noticed Theodore Nott jump up as well.

"Pansy, bring our stuff to the Common Room, please." I quickly said.

"Alright." she responded.

Blaise, Theo, and I quickly walked out of the Great Hall and looked for Hermione or the Weasel. We heard them arguing and followed the voices. We turned the corner just in time to see the Weasel slap her, hard, across the face and hear her cry of pain. At that moment, all I saw was red. Blaise and I quickly grabbed the Weasel and jerked him away from her. My fists collided with his face, as Blaise's made contact with his stomach.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her and stay the fuck away from her!" I yelled as Blaise and I beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Draco, Blaise, stop! You'll kill him!" Hermione yelled.

Blaise and I reluctantly stopped and turned to look at her. Theo had her in his arms and tears were rolling down her face. Her left cheek was bruising and swelling slightly. Blaise walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around him. Theo let go of her and walked over to me. I was still holding the Weasel by the collar of his shirt and my body trembled out of anger. Theo grabbed the Weasel's shirt out of my hand and looked at me.

"I have him; go to her." he commanded.

I nodded and quickly hurried over to her. I wrapped my arms around her, as well, and held her as she cried. Blaise was gently stroking her hair and making "shushing" sounds in an attempt to soothe her. Her tiny figure was trembling in our arms and it hurt my heart to see her in this state of emotion.

"Cara, calm down. We're here; he can't hurt you anymore," Blaise said softly.

She slowly started to calm down and soon she wasn't trembling anymore. She looked up and I watched Blaise wipe the tears from her cheeks. She gave him a soft kiss before turning to me and giving me a soft kiss. I smiled softly and gently stroked her cheek.

"Let's go back to our room." I said softly

She nodded and smiled. Hermione and I were the Head Boy and Girl this year, which was a big relief to us because it meant her housemates couldn't hurt her while she slept. Only our close friends knew the password to get into the Head's Dormitory, therefore she was protected. It also helped that she slept in my bed every night.

"Theo, take him to Snape and explain everything please." I said, looking at Theo. He nodded and smirked.

"Sure thing. I'm taking it that no one should bother you for a while." I smirked and nodded.

"You got it." I said then left with Hermione and Blaise.

**Blaise's P.O.V.**

We made it back to the Head's Dormitory and walked up to Draco's room. Well, technically it was his and Hermione's now. We led her over to the bed and she laid down. His window was open, causing the moonlight to spill in and fall over her, giving her an ethereal look. I straddled her and gently stroked her left cheek, taking extra care not to hurt her. Draco laid beside her and kissed her neck and shoulder. She shivered under our touch and we smirked. I waved my wand and all of us were removed of our clothing.

An hour later, we fnished with our lovemaking. All three of us were panting and smiling. We all had a sheen of sweat over our bodies but we didn't care. I looked at Hermione and saw that she looked tired. I smiled softly before speaking.

"Let's get some sleep." I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Draco said then laid down.

She laid down beside him and rested her head against his chest. I laid down and spooned her from behind. She sighed contentedly and I smiled. I looked at her, the moonlight still spilling over her. I could faintly make out the mark on her left cheek and I grimaced. Draco and I had made sure that the Weasel had paid for what he did but it didn't ease the pain that was still present. Draco and I were hurt that we hadn't been able to stop him before she got hurt. I could see it in Draco's eyes and I knew mine reflected his. Hermione's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Goodnight, guys. I love you."

"Goodnight, Hermione. We love you too." we replied and soon we heard her even breaths, signaling she was asleep. I closed my eyes and soon followed her into sleep.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Moonlight spilled into the room and covered the three figures in the bed. A smaller one, held by two larger ones. They slept peacefully and if one were to look closely they could see a smile on each of the figures faces. Though the day was filled with ridicule for one and worry for the other two the night held peacefullness for them. The night was truly made for them because the night allowed the three lovers to come together in ways that no one could imagine. Their lovemaking, though not every night, brought them closer each time. Their love was truly beautiful and, no matter how much grief and strife they were put through, their love would always stand strong and true.


End file.
